1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a radiographic imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic imaging apparatus is an apparatus that applies radiation such as X-rays to a subject such as a human body or an object such as baggage and obtains and provides an image of an internal region of the object or the subject so that doctors or people can visually check tissues, structures, or objects inside the subject. Radiographic imaging apparatuses are widely utilized in various industrial fields such as the health industry, the security system industry, and the construction industry.
Radiographic imaging apparatuses can obtain and provide images of the internal region of subjects using properties that cause the radiation such as X-rays to be absorbed into a material or to be transmitted through the material depending on a property of the material within the subject, for example a density of the material. In general, the radiographic imaging apparatus can apply the radiation to the subject, receive the radiation that has passed through the subject, convert the radiation to an electrical signal, and use the electrical signal to produce a radiation image, thereby obtaining the radiation image representing the internal tissues and structures of the subject or the material within the object.